


As  the  night  rises

by evesmaya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, literally nothing happens I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesmaya/pseuds/evesmaya
Summary: Shioriko and Rina study together.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko & Tennouji Rina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As  the  night  rises

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write my fave nijis interacting
> 
> she/they is used for Rina , they/them used for Shioriko.
> 
> Geberally, it's clear that Shioriko's not the best with socializing outside of student council/work. I could copy+paste my whole essay on this, but I won't.
> 
> I feel like Rina and Shioriko could really help each other out in different ways! Shioriko could show Rina how to be more assertive, and Rina could help Shioriko with expressing her emotions.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy kisses mwah

"Tennouji-san .. Why did you decide to study on the rooftop?"

"I thought it'd be pretty today. Ai and I always study at my place or at his. Did you want to move...?"

Shioriko shakes their head. "No, it's fine, just curious."

Rina was right, the sunset is looking nice even if it's bareky started to go down. The shiny rays, bright enough to make for easy reading for the work, but not bright enough to make one's eyes hurt.

'So Tennouji comes here often...' Shioriko thought, their mind drifting away from the work.

A twinge of jealousy hits them, Tennoji frequents this place and Miyashita's home, yet they've never even been considered to study with. Though a pang of joy hits them again, that they're doing this now rather than never doing it.

"Something's really different about hanging out with you instead of Ai... Not in a bad way! Your presence is just.... quiet?" Rina says, bringing their pencil to the corner of her chin.

"Oh! Would you, ahem, want to do this again sometime.?" Shioriko responds.

Rina nods , her ahoge bouncing along. "Yes.!! Rina-chan board says; 'Excited'!" 

Shioriko giggles at the others' phrase, turning their head back to the sunset.

It's gone down already, the dark purple and blues in the night sky seeping through. Not dark enough to warrant going to bed, but still dark enough to not be able to see their work as easily. The colors reflect onto Rina's dyed pink hair so wonderfully, Shioriko realizes how pretty Rina is , with or without board.

Shioriko takes in the sight, eyes slightly more open. They blink realizing what they're doing, and become flustered.

"Ah, it's getting late, don't you think? Shall we get going?"

Rina's already packing her bag. "Yeah! I was about to ask you, actually.. Ehe.."

Shioriko puts the remaining items into their bag, zipping it up and standing up. Deciding to feel abit bold, Shioriko asks ; "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Rina shakes her hands back in forth, flustered. "N-No it's fine! I Don't live very far.."

Shioriko hums blandly, not responding as they descend down the stairwell to the main campus of the school.

"Mifune, uhm, this might sound weird but I think it's kinda cool how you always say what you think.. You aren't afraid to tell people they're wrong and that's .. really cool!" Rina says stopping behind Shioriko.

Shioriko feels heat rush to their face, brown hands gripping their bag a little tighter.

"Ah-Uhm, really? It's not weird at all.. I just don't have much of a filter, I suppose. But I guess that comes with it's perks as well.?"

Rina hops to catch up with Shioriko, glad her comment wasn't taken badly.

-

At the front door of Rina's small apartment, Shioriko says something before Rina steps in.

"Tennoji, I think you should be a little more assertive. You have many good ideas, so it'd be a waste not to use them."

Rina laughs shyly, "Uhm- I'll do my best! Rina-chan board says; 'Fired up!'"

Rina waves goodbye to Shioriko and steps in.

As Shioriko walks back, night now fully risen and moon visible from down below, they think back.

*"I suppose she was right..... Maybe I shouldn't be as rough though.. I hope they didn't take it badly.."*

Shioriko still hopes they study together again.


End file.
